neodbz2fandomcom-20200213-history
Paiku
Paiku: ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Paiku-han are green-skinned humanoids with flat, square ears and large, light-colored lips. Paiku-han do not have hair or noses. Like humans, Paiku-han love a challenge of any sort, either physical or mental, due to originally being from Bayushi; on such an underdeveloped planet, failing to overcome a challenge usually meant death. They tend towards attempting to understand what already exists over attempting to create new things, as the former is safer on such a dangerous planet. This has led to their relative lack of technological presence throughout the Neoverse, and explains why Paiku-han have a tendency to settle on remote, sparsely inhabited, or uncivilized planets. The attempts of Paiku-han to understand how the universe works has led them to be a sort of intellectual-spiritual race, but not a religious one. The culture of the Bayushi-born reflects the values of most primitive tribal life, though they are by no means still primitive. Paiku-han are expected to provide for their family/group, protect the weak and less able, and respect the elders who are the leaders and teachers of the group. Strangers are usually treated with suspicion, but not overt hostility, until they have proven their worth or peaceful intentions. A Paiku who has left his planet to seek his fortune elsewhere usually retains the same values, as the greedy and selfish Paiku-han tend to die off from Bayushi's natural dangers, though mutliple generations may eventually phase those values out. Average Height: 5'11" Average Weight: 190 pounds Life Span: 80-100 years Interesting Traits: Paiku is singular, Paiku-han is plural. Paiku-han wear either turbans or tall, cylindrical hats with a turban-like wrap at the botttom. Example: Pikkon, a dead fighter who participated in the Annoyachi Budokai (Heaven's version of the Tenkaichi Budokai) ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Statistics (46 additional points, max of 16 in 1 stat) INT 12 MNT 30 STR 17 DEX 17 STM 17 SPD 23 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Paiku gain 3 points to divide amongst their stats every level up and an automatic +2 to all stats every level up. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- HP: 11*STM+15*level KI: 13*MNT+60*level LP: 6*STM HP Mod Increase at: 6, 12, 18, etc. Ki Mod Increase at: 4, 8, 12, etc. +3 to All Stats at: 6, 12, 18, etc. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Pick four powers at level 1. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -=( Racial Features )=- (Ment) Paiku begin with the Basic Discharge and Sense Ki powers. (Ment) Paiku gain +1 to all Damage per 25 Max Ki they have (Charging does not affect this). (Ment) Paiku have a natural affinity to Ki. They gain +2 to all strikes, and any Ki, Sword or Hand-to-Hand invent they make starts off with 40 Invent points, instead of 30. (Ment) Every Paiku has a unique Ki attack. It is considered a Ki invent, and follows its rules. It begins with 20 Invent points, which is not changed by the Paiku's racial feature. It is a special attack which is usable once every other round, and follows the normal rules for Invents in experience penalties for using invents. This attack does not benefit from increased invent points from uniques. Template: (15*level+2.5*level*(level+1)) Invent Points (Phys) Paikus gain Max Ki/500 to all HtH and Sword Strikes, Max HP/500 to all Ki Strikes, and (Max Ki+Max HP)/1000 to all Dodge rolls (Charging does not affect any of these). The maximum strike or dodge bonus you can gain from this is +4. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -=( Racial Powers )=- (Ment) Sonic Attack With this power, the Paiku can use his voice to channel a devastating attack of Sonic energy. It costs the Paiku no Ki, but is otherwise considered a Ki attack which deals 1d4*10 damage, plus 1d4*10 damage per two levels of the Paiku. This attack is considered Unpreventable and Ignores Armor, in addition to stunning the opponent, even if they use Advanced Block. This attack can not be parried or countered. A Paiku can safely use this power once per round, but can choose to use it multiple times if he cares to. Each additional use has a 50% chance of straining the Paiku's vocal cords, making him unable to use this attack, or speak at all, for a Neo week. (Ment) Improved ESP You must have the Minor ESP Telekinetic power before taking this power. With this, the Paiku can communicate for no Ki cost across any distance with anyone he has ever come in contact with. Improved ESP is two-way: If you ESP someone they can respond to you even if they do not have this power. (Ment) True Versatility The Paiku must have Improved ESP and Sonic Attack before taking this power. This power allows the Paiku to switch between fighting techniques easily than others, making them more diverse in how they fight. They may use one power of level 3 or below in the each of the following power trees an additional time per round: Offensive Ki, Hand to Hand, and Sword. This power may not be used for basic attacks with limited uses per round.